So Beautiful
by Futaira
Summary: After the death of his husband, Harrison Potter became Harrison Evans, single father and the distant nephew of the depressed Charlie Swan who mourns for the loss of his only child who 'died' along with her new husband in a boating accident during her honeymoon. OOC, AU, Mpreg, JB/HP past DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

So Beautiful

So here Jacob/Harry story for all you slash shippers. Enjoy!

So the Cullens won't really play a big part in this story or maybe the will I'm not sure. And Jacob imprinted on darling sweet Harry who goes by Delphinium Evans. Don't ask me why but I love that name!

Warnings: Slash, OOC, AU, Het, Insane bitches, Head over Heels in Love!Jacob, Mpreg!

* * *

Jacob stared depressed, staring lifelessly at the violently crashing waves. It seemed a lot like his insides, his emotions and thoughts clashing violently against his head as well as his heart. Bella had left with the Cullens almost a month ago. He heard from Sam that the leeches had planned on turning her in Alaska. Charlie had been clinically depressed when he heard of the supposed the death of the newly wed couple from a boat accident during their honeymoon.

Charlie hardly left his house except for work. At least then he was taken care of by his friends at work, making sure he didn't waste away, as a hollow shell of his former self. Just like Jacob was now.

Jacob was no longer the happy smiley cheerful dude the entire pack and most of the residents of the entire town of Forks used to know. The Jacob now barely talked and rarely had his meals in the presence of other people, preferring the silence spent in solitude. But he couldn't help it! He felt so used, so pathetic. Bella had played with his heart and used him when she needed him, and when her fucking shining-sparkling prince came back, she threw away his knight on growling wolf like he was nothing more than a broken toy.

"Jacob." A familiar voice. Hoarse. Stern. Concern. Leah.

She knew better than anyone else how he felt. And that made her the only one he would listen to. Everyone else, how could they possibly understand, how could they comprehend the pain, the utter agony he was feeling. Losing someone he loved with his life to someone he had never expected to take away.

Leah lost Sam to her cousin. Emily and Leah used to be as close as sisters. And now there were three people who could never look at each other in the same way ever again. And Leah could never stop the pang of jealously and hurt whenever she saw the blissfully happy couple.

And She knew exactly how Jacob was feeling. She understood what he was going through. The betrayal, the heartache, the stabbing feeling in his heart. Only Leah could relate to him.

"Come on, it's getting cold. Billy doesn't want you getting sick." She coaxed firmly.

Jacob just got up silently and made his way down from the cliff's edge. He followed after the only female shapeshifter silently as she led him to his house. Jacob couldn't be bothered to care about his surroundings. Bella had ripped a huge chunk out of his heart and he doubted that it could heal. He briefly wondered how Leah managed to live? To go through day after day knowing the person that held her heart had thrown it away for her cousin? The one person who she had never expected to stab her so painfully in the back.

"I heard from Billy that Charlie smiled when the chief came over for lunch earlier today." Leah commented casually. Hoping to provoke a reaction from the sullen teen. Usually Jacob showed a sliver of interest whenever someone mentioned a new development with Charlie. She supposed it was because they both lost someone close to their hearts. Even though both were hurting for completely different reasons.

Observing the sad look in her friend's eye, she knew what he was thinking. It was so god damn obvious. What could have made Charlie smile when Jacob couldn't even bring himself to show some form of emotion other than depression, longing, sadness to anybody else, not even to his own father.

"His nephew from a distant relative in England decided to move to the States, and is crashing over at Charlie's place till he gets his own place."

Oh, someone new in town. Maybe Jacob could make friends with the new guy. Maybe the guy could help Jacob out of his funk. Maybe he could start things fresh and new. Because everybody in town knew about the 'Bella Incident' as he had mentally dubbed, everyone and I mean **everyone** gave him knowing and pitying looks. Even the old lady from the corner store where he always went to buy his favorite brand of chips gave him that pitying look and Jacob Black was sick of it.

* * *

Harrison James Potter, now Harrison Delphinium Evans stood in front of his uncle a genuinely happy smile plastered on his face. Harry hugged the young child closer to his body. His uncle had taken the day off and had drove all the way up to Seattle just so he could pick Harry up from the airport. His uncle who had met a couple of times before when he was much younger, when Petunia would bring the Dursley family to America to visit distant relatives every summer. Only when Harry had entered Hogwarts did he stop going to visit his beloved Uncle Charlie.

Vernon didn't want to leave the freak alone in his precious house so the family stopped visiting. Harry couldn't leave the wards during the summer and the Dursley's didn't want to leave Harry alone in the house, afraid of the freaky things Harry would do. So Harry hadn't seen the police chief in a little over 10 years.

The war had been harsh and brutal and bloody and whatever horrible adjective that could possibly come to mind that would be suitable for describing such a dark occasion. Harry had lost everybody. Hermione and Ron, his two best friends. Remus and Sirius, the only link he had to his parents, Cedric and the recently murdered Draco, the two loves of his life. Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville, who died true Gryffindors.

And Harry could not walk around Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley or even Grimauld Place without a flash of memory shoving itself in his face. Sirius boisterous laughter at something the twins had done, Dean's falling body as he got blasted with diffindo off the Astronomy Tower, Remus gentle personality always offering Harry a kind word, Ginny's warm eyes as she conversed loudly with her brothers, Cedric's cold lifeless body at Voldermort's cruel hissed order, Neville's rage filled eyes as he blasted Bellatrix with a _bombarda_ to the chest, and so many more that he couldn't keep up.

Losing Hermione and Ron, was... horrible.

Harry only managed to survive because the most unexpected person helped and took care of him. Draco Malfoy. Draco had taken great pains after the war to clear his family's name especially after graduating from Hogwarts. After Harry had testified for Draco during his trial, causing Draco to only get a short house arrest, the two had become good friends.

A year after the war, did they finally took their growing feelings to the next level, they started dating. They confessed their growing attraction and agreed to start a relationship. And it was the best decision Harry had ever made in his life. He and Draco had been so in love. Harry had been so _happy _that anybody who saw him after the war and the him with Draco would be so surprised!

Harry was radiating joy and happiness. He was practically glowing and his eyes sparkled with a light that everyone had thought had vanished since the death of the his first love, Cedric Diggory.

On their one year anniversary, Draco had gotten on one knee and proposed to his beautiful green eyed angel. The two had decided to stay at the Malfoy Manor in celebration and shared a peaceful diner. Draco had been so nervous and fidgety, and Harry had been the same. It was while waiting for the dessert when Draco brought in the slice of chocolate cake with a beautiful ring sitting innocently in its dark green velvet box next to the slice of cake.

And Harry had made him, Draco Malfoy, the happiest wizard alive when he accepted.

And Harry had given Draco the greatest gift of all when he shyly told his new fiancee that he was 3 months pregnant. Draco had stared blankly at Harry with utter shock, making Harry fidget uncomfortably in his seat when Draco had suddenly whooped in joy and swept a shocked and later overjoyed Harry in his arms and swung him around shouting uncontrollably with the bubbling joy in his chest.

The two bonded 3 months later, Harry refused to be married after the child was born. He didn't want anyone to say that his baby was a bastard. Draco agreed, only because it was something that Harry wanted. Draco didn't care about the public but he understood that it was the protection of his unborn child.

The ceremony was quiet and simple yet beautiful all the same, the two didn't have many people left to invite. It was just the remainder of the Weasley family,Arthur, Bill and his wife Fleur, Charlie and George. Draco invited his Slytherin friends, the neutral ones. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. There were several people, distant relatives and several other friends, like Luna and Terry, neutral friends of both him and Draco.

And it was a slightly more than a year after the birth of their son, Scorpius Lisianthus Potter-Malfoy before the unexpected attack by the remainder Death Eaters. Draco had been working as head of the Malfoy companies when the office he was in was destroyed in a flaming inferno from a muggle bomb, planted by Bellatrix Lestrange.

The body of his husband was sent to the Ministry, charred, burnt and barely recognizable with the message from Bellatrix Lestrange.

_**Say goodbye to your blood traitor husband, Potter. Your mudblood son is next.**_

And that had sent the poor already distraught Harry in a frenzied panic. The loss of his husband and the threat against his son made Harry hysterical. He had to be stunned and subdued with an extra strength calming draught. Harry was brought to Saint Mungos where he was admitted to an extra strength warded room. Aurors were posted to watch over him and his son till his release almost an entire month after the death of his husband.

And during that time in the hospital, Harry was inconsolable. The loss of Draco nearly pushed Harry off the edge. Only the reminder of the concerns of Scorpius' safety and well being of his son managed to pull him from his dark cloud of depression, Draco's son, **their **son. The only memory Harry had of his husband. All he had left of the beautiful grey eyed man, the love of his life. And Harry couldn't lose that.

With the blessings of the Minister, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Harry packed up his and Scorpius' belongings while making a hasty call to his Uncle Charlie. Harry needed a safe place to stay and the tiny inconspicuous town of Forks was perfect. Harry who was grieving the death of his husband, mourned with Charlie over the loss of his daughter.

Charlie Swan was a 3rd generation squib, as such he knew of the Magical world, even if he was not as in the know compared to the muggle-born or half-bloods. So Charlie understood that Harry, the Savior needed a place to hide out and stay protected. Even he knew of the second war and the importance of the boy who lived and the part his distant nephew played in the war. So when he received the call from Harry, Charlie immediately agreed to help his favorite nephew.

He figured having Harry there would help make the pain and loneliness fade away. The loss of his only daughter had left a large gaping hole, and maybe the presence of his nephew could heal the still open wound.

"Uncle Charlie." Harry beamed, nudging his son to face the police chief. Scorpius, Harry had realized was painfully shy when meeting new people. "Say hello to grandpa Charlie, Scorp." The young blond was a carbon copy of his other father. Scorpius had the same silky white blond hair and slate grey eyes. He only had Harry's gentler features compared to Draco's rather pointy face. Scorpius smiled shyly and showed his two front teeth and dimpled cheeks and gave Charlie a small wave before burying his little blond head in his daddy's neck.

"Who's this Harry?" Charlie asked, his heart throbbed painfully at the sight of a beautiful child in his nephew's arm. Bella had been painfully shy as well, and had clung to her father just like this boy was doing now.

"My son. My husband died a little more than a month ago and I needed to get away." Harry whispered sadly. Pleading with Charlie to hold off the questioning till a later time. It was not something they should discuss in public.

"Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me?" Charlie cooed and brought at the obviously hurt young man before him into a tight hug, careful not to crush the small child.

"I couldn't tell you something like this over the phone, come on lets go to your place." Harry answered. Charlie of course understood. The death of a loved one was difficult to talk about. Especially a recent one that had occurred so suddenly and expectantly. Harry came here to hide from crazy lunatics after his son. Charlie would make sure that Harry's soul healed a little too.

"Come on, let's get the two of you back home." Charlie ushered the two into his squad car and lifted Harry's carry on bag. It was surprisingly light but Charlie suspected it was because of Harry's magic.

* * *

"I heard the chief's nephew came back into town." Sam remarked.

Sam sat in the dining room of Billy Black's house, taking a long swig at the cup of coffee.

"Yeah, Little Harry is back in Forks and for good this time." Billy answered with a grin. Billy always did have a soft spot for the little green eyed boy.

"That's great!" Sam laughed, he couldn't wait to meet his childhood friend.

Sam remembered playing with the shy young boy in the park when he was still a kid. Sam had taken great pains to protect Harry from his pig cousin, Dudley. Since the Dursleys had hated Harry, Sam got to spend all his time with the short pale boy, but Sam didn't mind. Harry was his childhood best friends, even if they could only meet for a month before Harry left back for England.

And the two ceased contact when Harry managed to get himself accepted into a prestigious boarding school in Scotland. There was the occasional call during the summers but the two had drifted apart. Now that Harry was back, Sam couldn't wait to see his best friend again. Sure he had Paul and the rest of the pack, but Harry had always held the tittle of best friend in Sam's heart. Wolves were loyal beasts after all.

"Hey there Leah." Billy greeted. The tall woman nodded in reply, ignoring the presence of her Alpha and ushered the silent Jacob into the house. The two shifters stayed for dinner, with Leah eating with Jacob in his room while Sam and Billy reminisced about the 'good old days' and shy little green eyed Harry.

* * *

"So wanna talk about it, Harry?" Charlie led his nephew back to the living room.

Harry had just placed Scorpius in his special white wood crib that Draco had ordered to be specially made, that Harry had retrieved from his bottomless travel bag. He had placed monitoring charms that would let him know if his son had woken up or was uncomfortable. A handy charm that he had been grateful for during his insomniac nights. Knowing Scorpius was alright had put Harry at ease and allowed Harry to rest his body even if he couldn't sleep.

The image of his husband's burnt and charred body haunted him still.

Harry and Scorpius had been given the guest bedroom. Charlie had feared it would be two small but just blinked when he saw Harry magic the room to be larger than it was. He supposed he really shouldn't be surprised at Harry's magic. He was a squib but had been around the presence of other Magic users before.

"Harry?" Charlie nudged his nephew worriedly. When the young man sat on the couch, he had suddenly paled and his eyes seemed to glaze over. Now tears were brimming and Harry's body was trembling.

"They killed him, Charlie. They killed my Dragon, my husband. The bombed his office and sent his body to the Ministry with a message. The remaining Death Eaters are after my son. " And Harry started sobbing into his hands. He brought his knees to his chest and sobbed. He felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders and Harry leaned into the comfort.

"Everybody's gone Charlie, the war killed off so many of my important people and the Death Eaters took away the rest. I was going to kill myself, I was so depressed and alone but then Draco saved me. And I was the happiest I'd ever been in _my entire life_. We got together and a year later he proposed and I told him I was pregnant and we were just so _happy_. Together. We were so happy, together. And the pain from losing everybody faded, I finally started living again and we started the plans for the wedding. When Scorpius was born Draco cried. You could _see_ the love pouring out from him, Charlie. I've never seen him glowing like that. And now he's gone." Harry whispered brokenly.

"My precious dragon, he's gone. The one who I woke up for every morning for is gone. Oh Charlie, what do I do! I can't live without him. He's the reason I survived the war in the first place. How am I going to survive without him by my side?" Harry let out heart wrenching wails as he let the grief pour out of his soul. Glad for the one-way silencing spell he had placed around his son.

Draco was gone, the light that shone through the darkness that was his life was gone. What could he do? Draco had always taken care of him and later their son. Draco made sure Harry ate and smiled and felt loved. Then Scorpius arrived and everything was so perfect. And now that picture is gone, destroyed, broken beyond repair when Bellatrix Lestrange decided she needed to get rid of the Blood Traitor that married the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord.

Charlie could do nothing but hold the mourning young man in his arms. He held on to his nephew, who seemed like he had just lost his world. And this war, it was the source of all of Harry's problems. Harry had lost everybody he held dear, Charlie understood that. But this Draco had helped to heal the poor war torn boy and made him grow up into the man Harry had always meant to be. Had given Harry the happiness that Harry had truly deserved.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Harry. Really, I am." He tried to convince his nephew.

"You don't even know him." Harry had retorted sadly. "I had wanted to introduce you but we were just so happy, I didn't have the time. You would have loved him, Charlie." Harry added, tearing up again at the onslaught of memories.

"I might have never met him but from what you've told me, Draco made you happy. I could never imagine or even begin to understand the pain you're going through now. But you have your kid to live for now. Let him be the light of your life. What's his name? Scorp?" He tried to comfort his nephew,

"His name is Scorpius Lisianthus Potter-Malfoy but I guess I'll have to have it changed to Evans. For his protection." Harry corrected his Uncle, red rimmed eyes looking into the eyes of his Uncle. Mind thinking about the safety of his only child.

"Yeah, Scorpius. Continue your life for him, Harry. If you can't find a reason to wake up in the morning, let that little gift sleeping in that magic crib of his be that reason. Live on so you can give your son the life he deserves." Charlie said resolutely, hoping it will sink through to his stubborn nephew.

Harry nodded his head against his uncle's chest. Sobbing silently, tears sliding down still wet cheeks. Trying to expel all the grief clouding his soul. Draco had been his life. Had been the shining star in his empty sky. All his other stars, their lights had been extinguished before their time. But now he had a new star, a couple of new stars. His Uncle and his precious son. His beloved baby that he loved with all his heart.

Charlie continued to hold onto his nephew until the tears stopped. "How bout some dinner?" Charlie offered when he heard the grumbling of his nephew's stomach.

"Thanks Charlie. What do you have?" Harry smiled tiredly.

"Nothing much really. After Bella," Charlie chocked a little on his words but continued with suspiciously wet eyes," I didn't really know how to cook. Especially not for myself."

"I've got some food packed. I'll just go get them." Harry stood and stretched his body and made his way back to his room. "Could you clear some space for Scorp's things in the kitchen?" Harry asked shyly.

"No problem kiddo." Charlie grinned weakly, glad for something to do to keep his mind of the death of his only child.

"Thanks Charlie." Harry climbed the stairs and went into the room and closed the door softly behind him. His eyes zeroed in on the sleeping bundle in the cot Draco had specially made for their son.

"My precious star. I will love and protect you with my life." Harry whispered the promise as he stroked the soft pale blond hair. "You are my life. My darling Scorpius." Harry placed a gentle kiss on his son's forehead. And smiled when his son took hold of Harry's finger in a firm hold.

"I love you so, my son." Harry whispered as he eased his finger from Scorpius' surprisingly tight grip. "Just like your father, wouldn't let me go without a fight." Harry smiled sadly at the memory.

Feeling the tears again, Harry gently wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He spotted the framed photograph of the three of them sitting on his bedside table. He took it gently and stroked his fingers against the refined face of the moving image of his late husband. The three of them were in the Malfoy gardens. Harry sitting with newborn Scorpius in his lap and Draco with his arms around the both of them. Every few seconds, Draco would kiss Harry on the cheek and then their son on the top of his little head.

"I'll live on. I'll live my life, Draco. I'll live it for our son. I promise." Harry promised as fingered the photograph in his hand.

It was time Harrison Delphinium Evans moved on. No longer would Harry allow himself to be trapped in the past. And Scorpius would be the light at the end of the dark tunnel. Harry would live on, for Scorpius, his son. Draco's son. Their son. And maybe, one day, Scorpius would get a new daddy. But Harry wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't feel like he would ever be ready. But maybe one day.

* * *

End chapter one!

This idea popped into my head and it wouldn't get out so I had to type it out before it drives me insane. I'm busy with my other stories but I promise I will update this as frequently as I do my other fics.

Press the button below and drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2

So Beautiful

Chapter 2

I don't own anything and I never will. So do I have to put up these useless disclaimers when everybody knows I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight?

Warnings; AU, OOC,

* * *

"Morning Charlie," Harry greeted with a shy smile. Scorpius was already on his high chair eating tiny bite sized pancakes his daddy had prepared for him. Harry had poured plenty of maple syrup for his son who he just couldn't say no to. Not such a big surprise since Harry couldn't say no to Scorpius' papa either. As soon as Scorpius turned big watery grey eyes at his daddy, Harry was a pile of goo wrapped around the tiny chubby finger. Oh well, it was time Scorpius had a bath anyway.

"Morning Harry, Scorp." Charlie yawned tiredly. He had the afternoon shift today and had planned on sleeping late. But the tantalizing smell of pancakes had called him down. 'Eat us, Charlie. Eat us' and Charlie was sure it was a delusion caused by the lack of coffee in his system at 7am in the morning.

"Say good morning to grandpa Charlie, Coco." Harry chided gently.

"Goo' mo'nin g'an'pa 'Arlee." Scorpius chirped politely but still had that nervous air around him. Harry smiled adoringly at his son.

"Oh Charlie, my son is a genius! Barely past a year old and he's talking so well. Must be taking after Draco." Harry gushed happily. Charlie smiled indulgently, this must be what Harry was like when he was with his late husband. "I must tell Draco at onc-" Harry faltered when he realized that there was no more Draco to tell. Tears began pooling at his eyes. But Harry wiped them away before his son caught sight of them. Scorpius was a very observant and intelligent boy, just like his other father. And once again Harry hastily swiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"L-let's do something fun today, Scorpius." Harry faltered slightly but managed to plaster a bright smile on his face.

"Papa!" Scorpius cried out and Harry paled drastically.

"I-I'm sorry Scorpy, but papa's not s-staying with us anymore, r-remember?" Harry couldn't help his stammering. Merlin, how Harry ached to give Scorpius his papa. But it was impossible. But how could you tell a year old boy that his papa would never come back?

"Whe' 'e go, daddy?" Scorpius asked tilting his head cutely. His daddy looked a little sick, like Scorpius did a long time ago.

"Remember daddy told you, papa went to heaven, Scorp." Harry reminded gently, desperately trying to control the aching and suffocating sadness.

"Okay!" Scorpius grinned his a toothy grin, an adorable sight that melted hearts since he only had two. Daddy said Heaven was the place where all the people go when its time. Scorpius didn't understand what time he had to go but Daddy said that he and daddy wouldn't go to Heaven for a long time yet. And daddy said that the people who went to Heaven couldn't come back. That's why papa won't come back. But one day Scorpius would get to see him again.

Harry sighed and flinched when Charlie tried to calm his nephew down. "Maybe you should drop by La Push. I'm sure Billy would want to see you. And maybe Sam would be there too." Charlie suggested gently.

"Sam? Sam! Yes, Scorpius should definitely meet Samich." Harry smiled softly, imagining the no doubt huge man carrying his son in those warm arms.

"I'll drive you there and later you can get one of the boys to drive you back." Charlie grinned happily. Glad that Harry was smiling again. It broke his heart to see Harry look so damn small and lost. Maybe spending sometime with the boys would do Harry some good.

"I'd like that." gazing thankfully at his uncle.

"Then we'll leave in about an hour. That enough time to clean that honey bee over there?" Charlie grinned and pointed at the now sticky Scorpius who was innocently eating his pancakes.

"Scorpius!" Harry gasped, startled at the mess his son had made on himself when Harry's attention had been diverted for a few seconds. "That's it young man! You are taking a bath right after you're done with those pancakes." Harry chided and pointed a finger at the couple remaining pieces of the boys breakfast, drowning in all the syrup young Scorpius had convinced Harry to pour.

Scorpius smiled that cheeky smile he gave only his daddy and papa. And Harry absolutely melted at the sight. And so did Charlie, but nobody needed to know that little tidbit.

"All right I'll let Billy know so that hell give Sam a call. You go get him cleaned up." Charlie scrunched his nose in mock disgust before planting a quick kiss on both father and son's forehead.

* * *

"Billy guess who I brought over!" Charlie hooted as he knocked on his best friend's front door.

"Is that you Charlie?" a gruff voice could be heard from the other side. And when the door opened, Charlie was amused by the shock on Billy's face when he caught sight of Harry.

"Hey there Billy Bear." Harry grinned cheekily. Scorpius hiding behind his daddy's jean clad leg.

"Harry! My god look at you!" Billy crowed at the sight. "Come in, come in! Has it really been 10 years since I last saw you?" Billy wheeled himself away from the door allowing the guests entrance in the house.

When the guests were seated comfortably Billyg began his catching up with the British man. Harry explained that Scorpius was his son and that terrorists were after them because Harry had killed their leader about 3years ago. Harry choked abit when it came to explaining Draco's death but thankfully Charlie took Scorpius into kitchen, out of earshot.

Billy offered his condolences and changed the subject. Today was supposed to be a happy reunion, not a sad remembrance of those who have passed. Billy offered his home if Harry ever needed to get away from it all, which Harry accepted graciously.

"So where's Samich?" Harry asked, curious of the whereabouts of his first friend.

"Sam? He's at work and couldn't make it." Billy answered with a shrug.

"Oh, well... Maybe next time." Harry tried not to sound too hopeful. It had been too long since the two had met and Harry found himself missing the warm brown eyes and toothy smile. He hasn't seen either since he was eleven.

"How are the twins, Rachel and Rebecca? I haven't heard from them either." Harry asked curiously as Scorpius tried to snatch a handful of Harry's hair from where he was, carried in Charlie's arms.

"Rachel is happily married and is traveling the world with her husband." Billy gave an apologetic look at Harry's sad face. "Rebecca is due to come back from college in a couple of months." Billy added with a proud smile, then grimaced at the forlorn look on Charlie's face. Bella had been at the age where she would have been thinking about colloge. Only the pack knew the real reason why Bella wouldn't be thinking about entrance exams. Only Harry noticed the suddenly guilty look on Billy's face but he kept quiet. It was none of his business and he himself hurt at the thought of the death of his cousin he never got to meet again.

"And how's Jay-jay?" Harry asked, looking for pictures of the young child who used to cling on him whenever he visited. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he spotted a photograph of a group of young men sitting on the mantle. Harry got up from his seat and went over to observe the picture carefully.

He spotted the stern face of Samich, the constantly angry expression on Paul's, the tight smile on the only girl's face who he later realized was Leah, and he saw the wolfish grin on what he realized was Little Jay-jay's. Oh wow he wasn't so little anymore. "This is Jay-jay?" Harry asked amazedly. "He's grown up now. I really did miss a lot."

Billy chuckled at the nickname his son had been given but never been called by anybody except Harry.

"He used to cling on me all the time now he looks like he could snap me in half!" Harry exclaimed with a fond smile. Harry brought Scorpius the picture and pointed out the people he recognized.

"Scorp, this is your Uncle Sam, but you can call him Uncle Samich. And this is your auntie Leah, don't worry she's a very sweet girl. Though daddy likes to call her Eah, cause when we were kids she'd chase the boys around screaming 'Eeaaahhh'" Billy scoffed but agreed, when she had been a young girl, Leah had been adorable.

"This is your Uncle Paul but daddy likes to call him Paws because he had the biggest hands and feet when we were kids." Both Billy and Charlie chuckled at the memory of the small dark haired boy with the too big hands and feet.

" And this is your Uncle Jacob, daddy calls him Jay-jay because when we were kids Uncle Jacob was always happy and smiling, like a blue jay." Harry smiled, glad to see the happy look on his son's face. No matter how shy he was, Scorpius loved to hear the nicknames that Harry gave everybody.

"After Bella's... Death" Billy hesitated as he glanced cautiously at Charlie, "Jacob just hasn't been the same." Billy sighed. "He's always depressed and moping staring out into the ocean. He hardly ever talks now and only responds to Leah." Billy added worriedly. Harry looked at Billy sympathetically, Charlie had explained that Jacob had been in love with Bella, even if she was in love with her husband. Harry placed the photograph back and turned to face Billy, hands on his hips. "Don't worry Billy Bear, I'll help him out. The two of us are mourning for our loves, I'm sure I can get through to him." Harry offered with a bright smile.

Even if he himself wasn't ready to move on from his precious dragon, he could always help Jacob. He was still young, what 16, 17? Harry was certain that Jacob still had his life to live. The death of a girl who didn't love him back shouldn't hold back the young man from succeeding in life. Billy turned grateful eyes to the slim man who was still grieving the loss of his husband. Despite his own demons, Harry was willing to help his son and Billy would be eternally grateful.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon, Scorpius was sleeping in Harry's arms as the green eyed chatted in whispers with Billy.

"Hey, Billy we're back!" Called out a loud gruff voice. Thankfully Scorpius stayed asleep in Harry's arms. Harry glared at whoever it was that had startled him. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the tall bulking man with the same warm brown eyes that reflected the same shocked expression.

"Lower down your volume, Sam! The babe's asleep." Billy chided softly.

"Sorry." Sam whispered distractedly. Eyes still locked on the lean young man sitting comfortably on the couch as if he had never left. Just like he belonged.

"Oi! Don't block the door you dick." Another loud male voice shouted.

"Shh!" Everyone hissed as Scorpius fussed, Harry breaking eye contact to calm his son.

"What?" The man seemed confused. Who was this guy? This annoyingly familiar green eyes were trapped in Paul's head.

Harry laid Scorpius down on the couch, with a cushion to stop the boy from rolling over. Harry stood up and faced his best friend face-to-face. (face-to-chest)

"Samich." Harry whispered amazed, looking up to his best friend he hadn't seen in so long. Sam cringed at the nickname but that only confirmed it. It was Harry. His best friend, Harry. His best friend Harry that he hadn't seen in over ten years. His best friend that had a son and didn't tell him.

"Harry." Sam brought the smaller man in a tight hug. Breathing the familiar but definitely changed scent. Harry used to smell of honey and sunshine, now there was a little hint of something like electricity? Lightning? It made his nose tingle a the sharp scent.

"Harry?" The other guy voiced out. Surprise on his face as he took in the lean figure of the man who used to be the kid with the too big glasses and too big clothes always slipping off his shoulders.

"Paws?" Harry asked hesitantly before green eyes widened in recognition, "Paws! It is you!" Harry gasped happily. Struggling out of Sam's grip Harry flung himself into Paul's arms. "Looks like you finally grew into those giant hands of yours." Harry teased, twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, Oh my god. Harry! It is you!" Paul hugged the smaller man tightly. He had missed the squirt.

A sudden growl broke out and Harry whipped his head around in surprise. Was that a dog? Worried for his son, Harry stepped out of Paul's embrace. Only to stop short at the slightly angry looking teen standing behind the tall man.

"Jay-jay?" Harry breathed the nickname. Harry stepped forward closer to the teen. The teen who used to be the younger boy that always clung to Harry whenever the green eyed man had visited. Even sacrificing time with his precious crush Bella to hang out with Harry.

"Oh, Jay-jay it's wonderful to see you again!" Harry exclaimed as he brought the taller teen for a snug hug.

"Harry." Jacob breathed in the tantalizing scent of his imprint. The smaller body still emitting the golden light that had should have blinded Jacob but it only made Harry seem even more beautiful. Relaxing in the embrace of his imprint. The world suddenly made sense, like there had been a missing piece in his jigsaw and now that Harry was here, the puzzle was complete and everything was so clear now. Jacob hugged Harry closer to his body, breathing out his imprint's name over and over again.

"Daddy?" A soft voice called out and broke apart Jacob's fog.

"Scorpius, you woke up from your nap?" A kid. Harry had a kid?

"I wan' daddy!" The kid squealed happily, holding his arms up to be carried. Harry chuckled, it sounded like music to Jacob's ears, and carried the toddler on his hip.

"Samich, Paws, Jay-jay, meet my son. Scorpius, my little star, meet your Uncles Sam, Paul and Jacob." Harry introduced them to his son. He was feeling so happy. Meeting with his childhood friends had put him in an unexpected good mood. Though it had brightened even more at the sight of Jacob. Though Harry couldn't understand why. But Harry chalked it up to missing his friends.

Jacob could feel his heart plummet as he took in the kid. He had white blond hair and grey eyes, probably from his mum but everything else was Harry. The shape of the eyes, the thin nose, the full lips. Harry already had somebody. And that thought sent Jacob into a despair darker than anything Bella had ever brought.

"So where's the mum?" Paul asked, not noticing Jacob's plight.

"I am." Harry answered easily. Jacob blinked in shock. Harry was the mum?

"So who's his Da?" Sam asked, confused.

"My late husband." Harry whispered sadly. Not looking at anybody in the eye. His grip on his son tightened. Everybody could sense the despair rolling out of him in waves.

"How's that possible?" Billy asked. He had thought that Harry had lost his wife. Not a husband. Charlie had only said that Harry had lost his spouse.

"Magic." Harry shifted uncomfortably. Now he understood the strange feeling in the air around Billy's house. It had only become more prominent when his friends had entered. They were magical creatures. Not necessarily wizards, the air tasted different, but magical nonetheless.

"Magic?" Jacob echoed. Staring between the kid and his mate.

"Yeah. I'm a wizard?" Harry wasn't sure it was a statement or a question. When he imagined telling his friends about magic, he didn't expect it to be in Billy's living room with Scorpius blowing bubbles with his spit.

"A wizard?" Paul asked. Magic, Wizards, Is Harry for real?

"I guess you guys had better sit down." Harry sighed. He sat in the armchair, with Jacob sitting at his feet. Jacob just couldn't keep himself away from his mate. His single mate. His mind supplied. His mate who was a male wizard that could apparently get pregnant and give birth.

* * *

Two hours later, the three shifters and one elder were finally done interrogating Harry about the Wizarding World. Harry had given them a heavily edited version of the truth. Just so that they wouldn't go and kill the remaining Death Eaters.

They had obviously asked for proof, though Jacob growled at them when they did. If Harry said it was true than of course it was true, damn it. Harry had Sam's hair grow to floor length and changed it to blonde and made Paul wear a very glamorous dress, the two immediately stopped asking for proof and begged to be changed back instead. Jacob, Billy and Scorpius laughed out right at the duo's plight.

Now they were waiting for pizza to arrive. Harry was telling them how the Death Eaters were now after Scorpius after killing Draco almost two months ago. Here Harry had began sobbing silently, cuddling Scorpius to his chest. Scorpius was all Harry had left now. Most of his friends were dead. With only George and Luna left from his group of friends, Harry had fled to Forks for a fresh start.

Jacob had brought Harry into his lap. Not minding the added pressure, Harry was ridiculous light anyway. The death of his husband must have been hard. Especially since he had already lost so many in the war. Jacob understood that this Draco had saved Harry from himself. And Jacob couldn't help but send a silent prayer of thanks to the deceased man. Without him, Jacob would never have been able to meet his imprint.

It suddenly made sense why he had clung so desperately to Harry when he was a kid. Why he had grown attached to Bella who had the same dark hair but not at the same dark intensity of Harry's. Bella had reminded Jacob so much of Harry, shy and quiet with a nice smile.

Now that he had found his imprint, Jacob was never letting Harry go ever again.

* * *

Paul had offered to drive Harry home and now Sam was sitting in front of an obviously love sick Jacob. This situation was nothing like when Jacob had been pining after Bella. It was a hundred times worse. Jacob was clutching onto the pillow that Harry had used earlier and was clinging onto so desperately as if it was the real thing.

"Jacob, did you imprint on Harry?" The answer was obvious but Sam had to know.

"Yeah. I think I did. There was that golden glow and everything." Jacob sighed dreamily as he recalled Harry's shy smile.

"You understand he's hurting right now right?" Sam pushed. Jacob had to understand. Harry was still mourning the death of his husband whom he loved very much.

"Of course I do. Whenever I see that sad look in his eyes, it just makes me so desperate to put the smile back on his face. Is this what it was like for you and Emily?" Jacob asked.

"Exactly the same." Sam smiled fondly at the thought of his beloved. They were getting married soon and now he could give Harry an invite to the ceremony. Jacob grinned dreamily. No doubt remembering Harry.

"You understand right, that if you want Harry." Jacob perked at the mention of his mate. " You have to get Scorpius to like you?" Sam ended with a raised brow. Jacob slumped on the table. How was he supposed to get that kid to like him? Everything that came out of Scorpius mouth had Harry fawning over him. And Harry was nothing but full of pride for his son. His son was everything to Harry. Jacob understood that. It didn't mean he had to like it. Harry was all about his son. Scorpius this, Scorpius that. Scorpius can do this or Scorpius is so amazing! I think my darling is a genius! My perfect star. It drove Jacob up the walls!

* * *

"How was La Push Harry?" Charlie asked as the young man walked in with a happy hum, Scorpius in his arms. Charlie had just gotten home after a quick dinner at the diner.

"Wonderful! I met Samich, Paws and Jay-jay." Harry then relegated tales of his day to the police officer.

Harry went to bed with a smile on his face, and Scorpius sleeping on the bed with him. His precious star and his darling friends. Harry was blissfully happy. Finally a ray of sunshine breaking through his storm clouds.

* * *

End Chapter 2!

Hope you enjoyed the story!

know if you like the story by pressing the pretty button below. My updating schedule for all of my stories are all pretty frequent though random. I usually have a chapter every three of four days? I'm not sure.

Go to my page and vote on my poll!


	3. Chapter 3

**So Beautiful**

**Chapter 3**

I don't own anything. Will never own anything.

Warnings: AU,OOC, Mpreg, Slash, Het

* * *

"I need to start my house search." Harry complained to the listener on the other line.

"Do you want me to take you to the real estate office?" A gruff male voice replied.

"Would you? I'd really appreciate it!" Harry answered gratefully.

"Sure, how does later today sound? Say around two?" Hearing his friend being cheerful put a smile on the Alpha's face.

"We'll go and have lunch too. I might go and pick out a car while I'm in town." Harry mused aloud.

"Then, we should go and get Jacob to go too."

"Jay-jay?"

"He's a car nut. If it's got something to do with cars, just ask him."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. This way you guys get to spend time with Scorpius. He needs to know his uncles, Sammy." Harry chided teasingly.

"Don't teach him to call me that, Berry!" Sam snapped playfully.

"Berry? Gosh you still remember that? Alright, I'll make him call you Samich!" Harry laughed.

"You wouldn't!" Sam retorted, stifling his own laugh. God he missed his best friend.

"Alright I won't, pick me up at 2?" Harry finally calmed himself to continue the conversation.

"Yeah, I'll let Jake know. So what is the little squirt doing anyway?" Sam asked.

"Scorp? He's watching the telly. Barney is very good for young kids his age I heard." Harry replied as he watched the giant mascot costume dancing about raining candy. Scorpius seemed to be enjoying himself so Harry didn't mind the frankly annoying song.

"You're making him watch Barney? The giant purple dinosaur that kids imagine?" Sam snorted.

"Yeah, so? He likes it. Keeps singing the I love you song in his own little way. Adorable really." Harry admitted with a fond smile.

"Alright, whatever floats your boat. So let's all have lunch before we look for your new house yeah." Sam confirmed, half his mind on how he should break it to Jacob that the three of them, if you didn't count Scorpius, were going to spend the afternoon together.

"Yeah, thanks Samich. And when will I ever get a chance to see you're precious Emily?" Harry drawled.

"Soon, Berry. Soon. I'll pass you the wedding invite while I'm at it." Sam chuckled. He like this joking and sarcastic side to Harry. Harry used to be a quiet kid who kept to himself. Now he could at least loosen up when around his friends and family.

"My darling Samich all grown up and getting married. Where has the time gone?" Harry answered dramatically.

"Like you can talk, Mr I Already Have A Son." Sam huffed.

"Alright, you've got me. Guilty as charged. So are you going to let Jay-jay know?" Harry conceded.

"Yeah, I'll let him know. I'll bring you to this awesome diner in town. Leah works there part-time as a waitress." Sam offered.

"Eah? Really! I can't wait to meet her. It's been so long. I wonder if she still remembers me." Harry wondered.

"Who could possibly forget you. With you huge glasses and too big clothes." Sam joked.

"Whatever. I'll see you later, Samich. Scorpius needs a change." Harry told his friend when he saw Scorpius sitting uncomfortably on his nappy. The strong smell of poo invading my nostrils.

"Bye Harry." Sam winced and flipped his phone shut, kids diapers stink the most. It's like an unnatural phenomenon that made kids' shit smell worse than anything you've ever smelt. The strong sense of smell of the wolf made being young babies uncomfortable when they had a full diaper.

"Now I've gotta call Jacob. Kid would probably faint from happiness. On second thought, better go and tell him myself in case he does pass out." Sam murmured to himself. He kissed Emily goodbye and made his way to his car before setting out to drive to the Black house. Good blackmail material if he does faint.

* * *

"Scorpius Lisianthus! You get your diaper covered tush here right now." Harry chided. Scorpius hated taking baths, like all babies were prone to. But Scorpius' aversion takes the cake. He was running around the house in a diaper screaming his little blonde head of and laughing as he saw my failed attempts to catch him. He began crawling under the table, making me go down on my hands and knees as I tried to grab him. I had an hour before Sam and Jacob were due to arrive. And Scorpius needed a bath.

"Catch me, Daddy!" He giggled as he crawled further under table.

"Scorpius! Get out from under there." I coaxed.

"Um, is this a bad time?" A gentle voice groaned out shocking me.

I instinctively made to stand up, only to forget that I was under a table and banged my head painfully. I let out a pained yelp, and Scorpius crawled back to me and comfortingly patted my head. I brought both of us out from under the table, and looked around the kitchen. Who was that just now? I looked up and met the amused yet concerned eyes of Jacob 'Jay-jay' Black.

"Are you okay Harry?" He asked as he helped me up, inspecting my head for the no doubt obvious bump the size of an egg.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here? Aren't you kinda early?" I assured the unfairly tall teen. Not that I was short, under Draco's care and nutrient potions from Severus' personal potions notebook, my body filled out nicely and I wasn't as scrawny as I had been while in Hogwarts and from the care of Dursleys. I stood at a nice 6 feet tall and yet my eyes only met Jacob's chin. Definitely unfair when he was almost 5 years younger than me.

What do they feed them on the reservation? Harry was sure that they were magical creatures, since he was certain they weren't wizards. Their magic didn't taste the same. That was the only reason he let them know that he was a wizard, if they weren't, Harry would have told them a half-true story about a terrorist organization. But he knew that either Sam or Jacob would tell them their secret soon enough.

"I was, um, really excited to hang out again. So I kinda came early. I knocked the door, but it wasn't locked so I let myself in." Jacob explained sheepishly.

"Well then, make yourself at home. I just gotta give the little monkey here a bath." Harry smiled and placed Scorpius on his hip. He led Jacob to the living room while he made his way upstairs. Leaving Jacob to sprawl on the sofa and turn on the TV. Harry finally got Scorpius bathed, with him being just as wet as his son, and dressed in a cute t-shirt with a I heart DADDY on it.

At a quarter to 2, Sam knocked politely before entering the house. He raised an eyebrow at Jacob who was clinging onto a green throw cushion and heard the excited squealing of Harry's kid coming from upstairs. 'Scorpius, park your tush here and wear your shoes right now.' and more giggling and excited shouting. Sam chuckled. Jacob groaned.

"I have it so bad, Sam." He complained.

"Deal with it. Harry has Scorpius so he wont take the front seat. But you would still be able to be in the same car. I have to go send Emily to her mum's so I gotta bail after lunch. You can take Harry back home. You brought your car right?" Sam confirmed.

"Yeah. I did." Jacob nodded.

"Good so you get the plan?"

"Yup."

"Sorry for the wait, Jay-jay. Oh! Samich! I didn't hear you come in." Harry startled at the sight of his best friend. Standing next to a slumping Jacob.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Sam asked with a wide smile. "You're own home."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it!" Harry grinned. And soon enough, the three of them were in Jacob's Rabbit. Sam sitting shotgun while Harry cooed at Scorpius from the backseat.

* * *

"I like this one." Harry pointed at the picture of a rather large but simple 2 storey, not counting the attic, house. Sam and Jacob sighed in relief. Finally! They both thought. It was painted a egg-shell white and had dark green roof tiles. A large porch and large bay windows. There was space for a large garden with a little gazebo tucked away at the corner of the property.

Harry, Jacob and Sam had been browsing the pictures of different houses for the past hour. Harry may seem like a plain and simple guy but the years spent living with Draco had made him develop a particular sense of style. Everything had to be absolutely perfect, he knew he deserved nothing less. Harry didn't care about the cost, Merlin knows he has enough money to last he and Scorpius three lifetimes, but rather the quality of the house.

He set up an appointment with the agent, who looked far too happy, to look at the house in 2 days time. Then Harry continued to look through the pictures for the available houses. He needed a back up. What if there was something even more perfect for him and his son somewhere and he'd miss it because he was too lazy to look through all the pictures? He didn't notice Jacob and Sam groaning in despair while Scorpius laughed at his Uncles. They were making funny noises and it tickled him pink with laughter.

Another two houses set for appointment and the three made their way to the diner where Leah worked. Sam had bailed saying he had to go meet up with his fiancee. So Harry had waved off the apologies with a bright smile. Finding the houses had put him in a good mood. The possibility of meeting Leah made him even happier.

The diner was only a couple of blocks away so the pair decided they would walk. Scorpius being carried by Harry because he still wasn't comfortable with Jacob. However, Jacob did manage to make Scorpius laugh and Harry took it as a sign that his son was going to be okay with Jacob soon enough.

The trio took a booth near the back of the diner, Scorpius sitting on Harry's lap, playing with the napkins provided. The two were looking through the menu. Harry was feeling particularly peckish and was looking for something with chicken. It was something Scorpius had been partial to lately. Jacob was looking for something with more meat. Even though he had been here countless of times, he still scrutinized the menu like a critic. Reading the descriptions with a critical eye. Harry simply laughed at Jacob's mannerisms.

"Hi, can I get your order?" A female voice broke their concentration.

Harry looked up to see the pale green eyes of his childhood friend. "Hey, Eah. Didn't know you'd look so cute in a waitress uniform." Harry joked with a wide grin.

Leah blinked. Those eyes were familiar. She had observed the man that Jacob had brought and had cooed at the sight of the little blond boy with the man's features, his son then. But that face was so familiar! Leah pictured the kid with huge glasses and too big clothes. Reminded her of that kid who always hung around Sam when they were kids. What's his name again. Then that stupid nickname brought back all the forgotten memories.

"Harry?" Eyes wide. He looked nothing like he used to when he was a kid. Gone were the dorky coke bottle glasses and the too big ratty clothes. Now a young man with too old eyes and form fitting clothes sat in front of her. Apparently Harry had been busy when he was away.

"The one and only. Did you miss me?" Harry smiled brightly.

"Oh my god! What the fu- heck happened to you." Correcting herself when the grey eyed kid looked up at her with wide eyes. Can't curse in front of the precious angel now could she. Jacob just chuckled at Leah.

"Life. I got married and had a kid with my husband." Harry smiled sadly at the thought of Draco.

"Where is he?" Leah asked. God, Harry got married to a guy? Not that she was against it, no. She just hadn't expected it. She watched as Jacob's smile seemed to drop a bit. Jacob hadn't laughed in a long time. Even before Bella married the leech, Jacob had been showing sign of depression already. To see a smile on the kids face made her blink owlishly at her friend.

"Dead. Terrorist attack on his office." Harry glanced nervously at his son. He didn't want Scorpius to get suspicious.

"I'm sorry." Leah apologized sincerely. So he was another healing soul? The death must be recent. She could still see the pain and loss in Harry's eyes. She looked at Jacob, at how he seemed to be controlling himself. Restraining? Why would he do that?

"I'm trying to move on, and to keep my son safe. So I moved back to good ol' Forks." Harry tried to brighten the atmosphere.

"I see, so what can I do you for?" She smiled at her friends. Harry was still a friend, even if she hadn't seen him in 10 years.

"Pasta with the minced chicken. Two glasses of apple juice. One in a small cup for my son here." Harry patted Scorpius' head, ruffling the hair. Scorpius just smiled. Daddy looked sad again, so Scorpius needed to smile and Daddy would smile to.

"Alright, what about you Jake. And why didn't you tell me that Harry was back." Leah demanded.

"I was too excited. We were looking at houses today for Harry and Scorp here. And later we'll be looking for a new car for Harry too." Jacob explained. "I'll have my usual." He added as he remembered the first question. Harry rolled his eyes. Scrutinize the menu and the boy ends up ordering his usual.

"Alright. Anything else? What about you Harry? Want some dessert? We've got some great apple pie." Leah coaxed.

"Sure why not." Harry laughed. "Make it two. For Jacob. His reward for sticking with me when I was looking at the houses. When's you're break Leah? We could come by and hang out." Harry asked hoping that his friend would agree.

"My breaks due soon actually. How bout I join you boys for lunch." Leah offered.

"Wonderful!" Harry answered. He tapped Scorpius, who was distracting himself with tearing the napkins, on the nose. "Look Scorpy, Auntie Leah is going to have lunch with us." Scorpius looked at the lady with the nice smile and giggled. Harry took that as an okay.

"Alright, I'll be back with your order." Leah winked at Jacob. Who blushed. Apparently she realized why Harry had been able to make Jacob so giddy and forgetful. He'll have hell to pay later.

"Leah's grown up to. She has a brother right? What's his name?" Harry asked as he reminisced.

"Seth. Their dad died a year ago." Jacob answered. Harry's eyes looked sad. And Jacob cursed himself for making his imprint feel that way.

"I wonder what he's like now." Harry mused, trying to shake away the sadness that thinking of death had brought him.

"He's a spunky kid. Always smiling and jumping around. Works here too but usually at night cause he still has school." Jacob answered. Arms resting on the table.

"Really. Oh wow. I don't think he's changed from when we were kids then." Harry laughed, and Jacob felt his heart flutter at the sound. Wow, was it always going to be like this?

* * *

After a rather rowdy lunch with the female shapeshifter, who Harry managed to con a lunch date with tomorrow, the trio made their way to the car dealer shop. Where Harry spent the next couple of hours with an enthusiastic Jacob. He was not interested with the beauty of the car, it was only a form of transportation after all, but how comfortable it would be for him and his son. He wanted everything to be perfect for his son.

In the end, Harry settled for a Mercedes which he had specially made. He made sure that it was suitable for a baby chair, and it was spacious. He made sure the seats were upholstered with a chic checkered velvet. And the floor was carpeted and the windows were tinted so that nobody could look inside.

The car would arrive next week. Harry had paid extra for it to be flown in a soon as possible. He didn't even blink at the price, while Jacob was still shocked from looking at the initial price of the car. He didn't even want to see the tallied price. Harry was rich, he would give him that.

When asked, Harry shrugged. "I inherited Lordship titles from my parents and godfather and my husband was one too, when he passed I was given ownership of his title too. All three were from extremely wealthy families. So I have more money than I could ever spend really." Jacob had tugged at his collar. Wow, how was he supposed to compete with that?

"Honestly, I'm not used to having so much. Remember, I was always the kid who only wore hand-me-downs? I'm not used to all the glam of the high society. That's why I came back to Forks. Everything is simple." Harry grinned at his friend. Jacob had grinned back at his imprint. Maybe he still had a chance after all.

* * *

End Chapter 3!

Did you guys like it? I think it was a little boring honestly. But tha's just me. So let me know what you think by pressing that pretty little button below!

I've got a new drarry oneshot so be a doll and check it out would you?


	4. Chapter 4

**So Beautiful**

**Chapter 4**

I don't own anything

Au, Slash, OOC, Het, Mothering!Harry, Loving!Jacob

* * *

Harry frowned as he watched Scorpius run around the backyard of Charlie's home. He was wearing long jeans and a long sleeved shirt, it was a rare sunny day but the weather was chilly. And Harry's frowned deepened as he observed his son. The clothes were getting short.

Scorpius was growing. He was growing everyday really. Everyday Harry would marvel at how such a miracle could have ever came out from him. His pregnancy was peaceful if a bit bumpy near the end which nearly caused him to lose his baby, his magic had created a birthing channel and the delivery had been painful. Not as badly as a Crucio but in some ways so much worse.

A crucio, all three Unforgivables really, attacked your brain. The brain with all the nerves that run throughout your body. If you effect the brain, you affect the body. Simple as that really. It was what brought out the mind over matter theory.

So while the torture curse attacked his nerves telling his body he was being tortured in the worse way imaginable, the pregnancy had been so real, simply because he could feel everything happening to him. The tearing of flesh, the blood, the pushing, the pain. The feeling when Scorpius had finally been delivered safely. That had been priceless.

And now Scorpius was 17 months old. And ironically, Fate must have really hated him, Scorpius lost his father when he was exactly 15 months old. Draco's birthday had passed while he was in his depression induced haze and it was nearing the end of June. Harry had heard from Sam that Jacob was having his summer holidays and that was why the teen was so free.

His baby had graced his parents with his presence on January 2nd, Harry had his contractions on the night of January 1st and had feared having a New Year's baby. Thankfully Scorpius had only cried his first breath in the early morning of January 2nd.

Harry's birthday was approaching fast. He didn't feel like a 23 year old, he felt so much older. His life had been fast paced and hectic, always something happening every year. The war ended with him being the victor, but at the cost of everybody else's death, the only living members of the Order were Kingsley and Severus really, and from the DA, only Luna and Susan Bones who had joined in an effort to help her Aunt.

Severus also doted on Scorpius, the reminder of his godson, the two had hashed out all the ill feelings and grudges held against each other. Which the Potions Master had agreed (hesitantly and reluctantly) was mostly his fault for seeing James Potter without even bothering to know that Harry Potter was nothing like his father.

James Potter was a spoiled young man whose parent had him late in life and so he was pampered for it and that got to his head. The young man before him had lost his parents when he was barely past a year old and had been abused by his aunt and her family simply for being different.

Severus didn't know how he could have been so blind.

But Harry had forgiven the man. For he knew that Severus deserved happiness for all the sacrifices he had made for the war. Truly, the one whom Harry would blame was Albus Dumbledore. A man that Harry hated with a fiery passion only because the old man was now dead and Harry had no outlet on which to unleash his anger.

The man had manipulated and caused so much pain, and for what? All for the Greater Good. Harry had spat on the fool's tomb in disgust before turning away to head back into the fray of war. That had felt like so long ago, when in reality it had only been around 5 years. Thankfully, Harry had been mentally unfit to attend the annual Ministry Ball to commemorate the fall of Voldemort that year.

He wouldn't have attended if he could have helped it anyway.

And now he was shaken from his wandering thoughts when he watched Scorpius trip and almost fall. Harry was immediately by his young son's side. But the boy brushed him off with a toothy grin. His son certainly did take after Draco, he couldn't possibly be like Harry. Harry couldn't remember a time when he had been allowed to play so happily. Simply running around because it was fun, he only ran because Dudley and Piers had chased him, the threat of being beaten up prompting the younger him into running for his life.

Harry shook himself away from those thoughts, the rising image of purple faced Uncle Vernon faded before it fully formed and Harry gave a grateful sigh. Only Scorpius was here to shake away the painful past away. Harry didn't know how he would survive without his son by his side. He feared when Scorpius would grow old and mature enough to want his space and wouldn't want Harry to stick to him as much as he did now.

Harry was sure Scorpius enjoyed the near constant attention Harry showered him.

But for how long? Scorpius was growing day by day and Draco, his precious dragon, will never be able to see the miracle that was their child. Draco will never see Scorpius lose his first tooth, his first day of school, his first friend, his first love, his wedding, his child, and with what should have been a wizard's prolonged life, his grandchild. Their great grandchildren.

Draco would never get to see all of that.

Draco who wanted a family as much as Harry, maybe even more. For Draco knew what a family should have been like, before he lost it all. While Harry never knew, until he met his friends. His best friends. Who were now dead.

Flashes of red and screams.

Of blood and pain.

Of fear and horror.

He couldn't breathe. It was like being in the war again, everywhere he looked, wizards and witches were falling and fighting with spells bursting out of their wand tips in angry colors. Falling. All of them falling. The ground. The green grass stained red. Blood. Too much blood. Seeping into the Earth. Bodies lying everywhere. Strewn around in mangled heaps.

Missing. There wasn't any light in their eyes. Just the dull hollow look. They weren't there anymore. Missing arm or leg. Intestine decorated the grounds. A heart here a liver there. A squished eyeball lying next to half a face.

Harry barely registered hearing somebody screaming. There were so many people screaming. In rage, in pain, in terror.

"Harry!" Hermione.

Jumping in front of the green light. Her limp body falling with a sickening thud as she was pushed of the Astronomy Tower by a fallen Ravenclaw.

"Harry!" Ron pushing Harry down the stairs as Dolohov shot a sickly purple light at where he was a moment ago. "Go Harry, I'll cover you." Harry could only nod numbly, turning and running without looking back. He heard the faint scream of the Killing Curse. But he didn't turn around to see. He couldn't. He needed to get to Voldemort.

"Harry!" Jacob.

It was Jacob who was shaking him. Holding on to him. What? Why? He wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. He was in a backyard? What was he doing here? Why did Jacob look so old now? The last time Harry had seen the younger boy he was 6. What was Jacob doing here? Where was Voldemort? He needed to get to Voldemort. And a flash of blond filled his vision. Draco. Draco was there. He would know how to save them. Draco knew so much.

"Draco..." Harry croaked. His throat hurt. Must be because of all the spells he had cast. It was a war. Why was he here then? Did we win? The small blond was pulled into Harry's arms. This was a much smaller Draco. Why was Draco so small?

"Daddy?" A small voice trembled with unshed tears. Draco wouldn't have called him daddy. This wasn't Draco. Who was this? "Daddy?" The not-Draco asked.

"What? Draco?" Harry could only stare into the same grey eyes. The same grey that Draco had. But the shape was like his own.

"Me Scorpy. Daddy okay?" The boy, Scorpy? Told him. Scorpy. Who would name their child Scorpy?

"Let's name him Scorpius, love." Draco had wanted to name his first born Scorpius.

This was Draco's son? What was Draco's son doing here?

"Daddy?" The boy, Draco's son asked him. Harry was this boy's daddy?

"Scorpius?" Harry mumbled amazed. This was his baby, he realized. That smooth chin and thin nose. Draco had such a pointy face. Those were his chin and nose. Draco and he had a baby. After the war. They were married. That's right. The war was long over. And he and Draco had fallen in love and gotten married. And they had Scorpius and Luna was made Godmother and Blaise was godfather. And Severus was a supportive grandfather. And Draco was dead.

Harry clung onto his son. He remembered now. He was in Forks. With Uncle Charlie. He would be shopping for new furniture for his new house today with Sam. And Jacob.

Jacob. Who was there. Sitting cross legged in front of the father and son pair. With worried brown eyes. Jacob was worried. Oh, he must have had a relapse. Harry had flashed back to his memories during the war. And Jacob must have found him.

"Berry?" It was Sam. They were supposed to go shopping for furniture today. He remembered. Right. His face felt wet. Why was it wet? He lifted one hand slightly from his tight grip on Scorpius and touched his cheek. Tears. He was crying? And Scorpius was crying to. He must have scared his baby. He was being a bad father. How could he scare his own child?

"Scorpy, I'm sorry. Don't cry. My baby. Daddy didn't mean to scare you." Harry mumbled into his son's hair, apologizing over and over. Where was Draco? Draco would have known what to do. Draco was always there to help him when the memories became to much. Oh right. He was dead.

Harry suddenly felt warm. Why was he warm? And Sam was there, hugging him.

"Samich?" Harry murmured, leaning into the embrace. He needed the warmth. The memories had left him chilled to the bone.

"Hey there Berry. Let's get you inside." Sam whispered soothingly. He felt Harry nod, and a whimper when Sam tried to move his best friend. He made to separate Scorpius from his father but backed off when Harry growled and green eyes that had been filled with so much pain, now glowed in anger. Alright, don't touch baby. Sam could do that. So he lifted both Harry and Scorpius into his arms. Jacob trailing behind, worried and scared for his imprint and the baby.

Sam gently placed Harry onto the couch before sitting at his side while Jacob sat on the other. Jacob rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. Pausing once in a while with an angry look on his face before continuing.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered. Hugging Scorpius close to himself. Sam just smiled while Jacob put an arm around his imprint.

"Can I ask what happened back there?" Jacob asked gently. Not wanting to spook Harry. Who, was still trembling like a leaf. Harry stiffened but nodded.

"I had a relapse." Harry muttered. Sam and Jacob looked on expectantly.

"After the war, I couldn't live properly. I kept having flashes back to the war. I would see people dying and the lights and the spells and the pain and the horror and the death. The Death." Harry was shaking violently again so Jacob shushed him with a hug and Sam joined him to, because he couldn't just leave his best friend like that. Sam never understood the pain had gone through the war, but seeing his best friend crying and screaming in pain and horror. It made Sam want to crush somebody's neck.

Jacob wasn't faring any better, and the imprint bond would make the need to comfort Harry stronger.

"Draco, Draco he, he helped me with that. He calmed me down and he made me remember that the war was now over. That I was a live and nobody was going to hurt me anymore." Harry continued, oblivious to the rage the two wolves felt. It would have been better anyway, Sam didn't want to scare Harry.

"He always helped me when I had one, but after, after his-" Harry cut off, tears coming back to his eyes that Jacob gently wiped away with a thumb, the dark russet skin standing in stark contrast against Harry's own pale skin.

"I was in hospital for a month. Trauma enforced depression. I was emotionally unstable and always had nightmares. Scorp had to go stay with his godfather. But he came to visit me everyday. Usually with his godmother in tow. They brought me back." Harry whispered. Scorpius, tired out from the crying and high emotions, had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

Looking for all the world that he belonged there. Harry, gently ran his fingers through his son's soft hair. He placed a soft kiss on his son's hairline.

"When I was released, they agreed that I needed to get away. From the press, the people, even from magic really. I needed to hide. Bellatrix was still at large. And she was after Scorpius. So I came here. I thought the fresh start would help me. But I guess I was wrong." Harry clenched his hand into a fist.

Sam looked at Jacob, who nodded in understanding. "Harry, do you still want to go shopping?" Jacob asked gently. Harry's had arrived yesterday. And Harry wanted to test it out by going shopping in Seattle. He wanted only the best for his and Scorpius new home and he was sure he would never find it in the tiny furniture stores in Forks and Port Angeles.

"We could stay in and watch a movie." Sam suggested. Truthfully he didn't want Harry to go out when he was like this.

"No. I want to go. Scorpius needs new clothes." Harry said resolutely. Green eyes determinedly staring up to the two men on either side of him.

Jacob thought it was cute to see Harry swiveling his head to look at both of them in the eye, in an attempt to convince them to let him out.

"Alright." Both of them conceded. Whatever Harry wanted. Harry left with a still dozing Scorp to go and get ready while the two were told to make themselves at home.

"Well," Sam started. Jacob looked like he was itching to say something.

"How do I help him?" Jacob whispered brokenly. Harry was in so much pain and hurt. How could he help his imprint? When he had reached Harry while he was having a fit, Harry didn't even see him. It was like he was looking through him. Like Jacob didn't even exist. Because there was only Draco.

"How could I possibly compete against Draco?" Jacob whispered.

"By being there for him." Sam answered. "Harry needs support and someone who will help and love him. Draco can't do that anymore because he's dead. So you can take his place and be that pillar of support for your imprint." Sam continued.

Jacob stared into the eyes of the other Alpha. His own pack only had he, Leah and Seth but Jacob didn't want to give up his place anymore. He was fine with being an Alpha. He was glad that his pack was small. Not that they could transform. With the Cullens gone, the wolves had no need to transform to help defend the town from a Vampire attack.

Jacob was studying his last year in the high school on the Reservation. He was looking for a Mechanical course for College. The one near the town. Not like he could afford anything else. Anyway he wanted to be able to support himself and his father. And now his imprint and his child.

"Hey we're ready." Harry smiled, his eyes were still red but his face wasn't flushing and the smile was genuine. Jacob thought Harry looked beautiful.

The three made their way to Harry's car and Scorpius sat next to Jacob, while Sam sat shotgun. The boy had woken up while Harry had been trying to wrestle a shirt on him. Jacob smiled at the kid who gave a shy smile in return. Sam gave Harry directions to Seattle and they spent the car ride just talking and laughing as they exchanged stories about growing up. Well, Sam and Jacob told stories while Harry drove with a smile on his face.

Harry had forced Draco to take driving lessons with him while they were still dating and Harry was thankful. Now he could drive himself and his son anywhere they wanted.

* * *

Jacobs swore he would never clothes shopping for Scorp with Harry ever again. Unless Harry really wanted to then he wouldn't say no. For Harry, clothes only came in two categories. Perfect, and not perfect. This was the second children's clothes store they had been to and Harry only had 2 new outfits for Scorp. Harry had insisted in getting his son an entirely new wardrobe and Jacob could only bring himself to agree with whatever Harry chose.

Sam had bailed halfway through the first store saying he needed to look at some catering stuff for his wedding to Emily. Harry had merely spared him a glance before nodding, then dragging both Jacob and Scorp further into the new found hell that was shopping.

Scorp was enjoying himself, the lucky kid. It seemed like the kid thrived on attention. And shopping meant the attention was mostly on him. Jacob just sighed but plastered a smile on his face whenever Harry looked his way. It was kinda cute how Harry would determinedly search for that perfect outfit for his precious baby. It was kinda nice how devoted Harry was. It made Jacob wonder about how doting Harry would be when they had their own cubs.

Jacob walked into a shelf and a couple of kid clothes fell on top of his head.

"Jacob!" Harry hurried over to his friend. Jacob had been in some sort of daze and now he looked like he was thinking about life's problems. And now he looked at the shelf, as if wondering since when was it there in the first place.

"I'm...alright." Jacob said hesitantly.

A salesgirl hurriedly made her way over to clean up the mess and Harry gave her his best apologetic smile. The girl blushed and waved off the apology. Jacob gave the girl a glare but then the three of them made to leave the store. Harry wanted to look at other stores and they needed to find Sam. Harry wanted to go to a different mall entirely.

They found Sam walking over towards them with popsicles in hand. He smiled and handed one to Scorp, after an exchange of looks with Harry, which Harry reluctantly allowed, before handing one to Harry and another to Jacob. The three slowly made their way around the mall, window shopping, occasionally stopping when something caught their eye.

Scorp had to be brought away to the nearest bathroom by a fussing Harry for a diaper change and to also clean up the melted popsicle all over his face. Jacob and Sam agreed to wait outside for their companion talking about what happened during their time apart.

* * *

It was almost 3 hours later when they finally stopped for dinner, Harry finally done with shopping for Scorp, they were at the diner where Leah was worked and instead of the snarky she-wolf, there was a bubbly teen waiting tables with a bright smile.

"Yo, Seth!" Sam called out once they had managed to grab a booth. The teen turned around and eyes widened before another bright smile spread across his face.

"Jacob! Oh my god you're out in public!" Seth exclaimed when he finally made his way to their table. Jacob groaned and Sam laughed while Harry looked confusedly between the three.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you." Said when he caught sight of the Brit. "I'm Seth, Leah's my sister." Harry gave a small smile in reply. "Harry and this is my son, Scorpius." Scorpius only held onto his daddy's arm tighter, trying to hide himself from the new boy.

"Cool name. So what can I get for you guys?" Seth asked the table. With mumbles of the usual from the wolves, Harry ordered something with fish for him and his son. Before asking for apple pie for dessert for the entire table.

"He's a lot like Jacob wen he was a kid." Harry commented to Sam. Who chuckled in agreement. Scorpius was laughing at funny faces that Jacob made with Harry looked on approvingly. Sam noticed and continued his conversation with Harry while waiting for their food.

* * *

Harry collapsed tiredly on his bed, Scorpius asleep in his own, Scorpius' entire new wardrobe already packed and his old clothes in plastic bags by the door to be donated to charity tomorrow.

Spending the entire day out shopping after a relapse was tiring, and Harry only managed to grab hold of Draco's photo before he fell asleep. For once, not dreaming but an honestly resting sleep. Perhaps the Fates realized that Harry was tired and allowed him a decent rest and not another nightmare.

* * *

So that's the end of Chapter 4

I know you had to wait forever for it but I hope it was worth the wait.

Press the pretty button below! I have a Dark!Harry fic in my head, because, who could resist that? A dark!Harry is a sexy!Harry.


End file.
